The Path You Choose
by xTheNamelessx
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... A new Sith'ari was born. Rated M for the things that make a story M. OCXOC Femslash OCXVader,OCXSidious,BobaXOCs,StarkillerXJuno,Obi-WanXVentress,DookuXVentress.
1. Intro

__Intro:

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._

A neverending chase begins, between a former Master and Student. Darth Tyranus desperately wanted his former assassin, Asajj Ventress, dead. No one but the Jedi, however, know the true reason why.

Failing to train the Sith Apprentice Starkiller, Lord Vader decides to start over and create a new one. This plot reaches the ears of his former Apprentice and Jedi General Kota, who set out on their quest to stop Vader.

While cloning tests begin on the remote planet of Kamino, Master Yoda trains a young girl into the ways of the Force and Obi-Wan has an old promise to keep. Things will get complicated, however, when young Elsayj discovers who she really is and where she comes from.


	2. Chapter 1

Her long feet are dipped in mud, sinking deeper and deeper with every step. She has been running in the swamp for hours now, struggling with the frozen rain and thick branches that would not allow her a safe route. She keeps going though, tireless and holding something small and fragile tight in her arms.

Laser beam. Misses her for inches and sets a nearby tree on fire.

She halts for a second, to throw a quick and horrified glance behind her; _they_ have come too close. The pale woman narrows her eyes; in other circumstances she could do away with them with a few slashes. Now she had another life to protect, apart from her own. She browses for something useful; a rock cliff. Removing one arm from around the crying baby, she lifts the other slowly, focusing her power.

Force grip. The rocks slide down, blocking the way.

There is no way they can catch up with her now. She turns around and continues her dashing. Branches are thicker now, she almost trips on one of them. The baby keeps screaming but she has no time to hush it. One branch gets too deep in their way, a sudden bang is heard from behind. She hears the baby scream louder; the branch tore a bit of its arm. Fresh blood stains the wood. She feels heartbroken but has no time to look behind. Another bang; they blasted the rocks away. Her shield is no more; she speeds up, hopelessly jumping above branches and feeling her baby stiff and cold inside her arms. Something appears from behind her.

Force push. The assassin finds himself shoved against a tree.

The woman turns away; she has no time to waste on him. Even if she manages to kill him and keep her baby, more will come. Her pale blue eyes feel swollen and wet, her heart is racing. Every breath is painful and with every breath she remembers _him _ and the bitter taste of fresh betrayal returns in her mouth. More noises; people are yelling. They found her; she has to hurry even more now.

Force dash.

It wasn't quick enough. Another one appears from behind her. She dodges him thanks to a well-developed force sight. It's too dark to see his hand coming down again.

Lightsaber tears through the air. The baby lost a finger.

She screams and pushes him back violently.

Force rage. The kick is so strong it breaks his ribs and crashes his spine.

Behind him she sees the dim glow of another lightsaber. They are as well trained as herself.

Saber throw. She barely manages to dodge.

Saber attack. It comes down on her with such speed, her doom is inevitable.

Saber block. A blue beam blocks the red one. It's him. She's safe for the moment.

Her savior performs another saber attack. The assassin loses his arm, collapses on the muddy ground.

"You lead them here! I thought you had changed!" the Jedi says, his voice sharp and calm. Her expression changes, she rolls her eyes in exasperation.

"Think before you judge me. If I were leading them, would they be shooting me?" She's still panting. Fear, that's what it is; what denies her the name of a Sith. The Jedi rethinks his accusation; it was truly unfair. He reaches out a hand but notices the baby in her lap. Pale skin, fresh blood on the blanket wrapping it; it bares a striking resemblance to the warlord holding it. Kenobi gets a hint of guilt for letting his tongue speak for his mind and she sees it in his eyes.

"That's..." he quavers.

"I'll explain later." She points at the Terror troopers behind her. They dash between trees and turn on their invisible mode. The fragile creature in Asajj's arms begins to sob again.

"Have you ever fought with one hand?" Kenobi mumbles as he uses his Force Sense to track them down.

"There's a first time for everything?" Her baby's life depends on her skills now. Ventress smirks; she never lost her confidence. Blue and red lasers crawl out of the handles as both force users sense the troopers surrounding them.

Force Sight. One is behind Kenobi. He strikes it down with a single blow, piercing through the armor and ravaging the invisibility field. Trooper down.

Force Push. Asajj slams the nearest against a tree. Lighting bursts out of the armor; it survived the blow. Ventress uses her saber this time.

Saber Throw. Kenobi puts another three of them down. The sound of Ventress' baby screaming unbalances him for a moment.

Saber Attack. Ventress fights her own viciously.

Side Kick. Kenobi is stuck between two of them.

Saber Throw. Ventress releases him. The trooper she was fighting is already ravaged on the ground.

"Behind you."

Force Choke. She lifts the trooper up in midair and takes pleasure in watching the final struggle.

"Enough." Kenobi snaps her back to reality. Ventress lets go, with the same disappointment a child has when his mother asks him to stop playing with his favorite toy. In other circumstances she wouldn't care, but this time she needs his help and it goes far beyond her own life. The two of them check around for more. The area seems to be clean, but they both know more are coming.

"Follow me." Obi-Wan gestures ahead.

* * *

Dim light was entering the window cautiously, as if it didn't want to know what was in the room. Darkness shaded the characteristics of his face and Dooku looked twenty times as old and tired. He neared the cradle -the only piece of furniture inside this grim cell- slowly and cautiously. What was in there seemed to be awfully quiet, and the only sound inside the room was his own breath and something like a soft rattle. His heart was still shocked from the fact his life would never be the same again. It was late night on Serenno and his palace felt frozen by his own thoughts; he had lost a powerful ally, an apprentice, his most loyal and efficient. Now she was an enemy to her but Dooku knew he had little to fear; without his guidance Ventress would never discover her true power. The only think that truly bothered him was losing part of his belongings to her; Ventress had denied to hand him the daughters she had delivered just a few nights ago. He had only managed to keep one of them, while the other was probably on Dathomir now and soon wouldn't be at all. Dooku had ordered the Nightsisters and Ventress herself killed.

One would wonder, why two young and practically useless infants had captured Dooku's interest. Because they were his daughters? Of course not, it's a Sith Lord you're talking about. Little did he care about their well being and he wouldn't have ordered Ventress to give them up if it hadn't been for his own Master asking for them. Yes, Darth Sidious -also known as Senator Palpatine- asked for two undeveloped infants, offspring of his apprentice and his Dark Acolyte -a woman with lots of potential but not a Sith. At first the Count felt surprised -almost shocked- to heat these words come out of his Master's lips, but when Palpatine explained, Darth Tyranus himself agreed turning these children to the Dark Side was of great importance.

"_A long time ago, Darth_ _Bane proved himself as the sacred Sith'ari, the only Sith who could achieve perfection, rise above all of us and destroy us only to bring us back from the dead with power beyond imagining. And he did. _

_I have noticed a massive tremor in the force, since the birth of your twin daughters. Sith blood runs in their veins. They are descendants of a tradition far longer than mine or yours; they are the offspring of a Dathomirian witch and a Darth. The power that rests inside these infants is enough to awaken this prophecy. My friend, I have serious suspicions that your daughters united, can make the true Sith'ari."_

Dooku was now standing above the cradle, glaring at the child resting inside it; her skin was pale as in all Dathomirian and two black eyes were staring thoughtfully at the man above her. Darth Tyranus reached his hands inside the cradle, feeling the numbness of the baby's force contacting his and lifted her in his arms.

"The power I am about to enlighten you with is so strong and painful, it is only for the trust I owe my Master I do this with no second thought."

And with these words he lifted the baby in midair, using his own Force Grip to hold her up. The little girl blinked and nervously jerked her feet but did not make a sound. Dooku shut his eyes and focused.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory my chains are broken.

The Force shall free me."

One big dark mark appeared on the baby's arm. She cried out loudly, but Dooku hushed her, caressing her cheek with a non-existent arm.

"From now on, you belong to Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of all Lords."

There was a horrible smile on Palpatine's face as he crawled behind the floating baby and out of the shadows. With a thoughtful expression on her face, the little girl landed directly in his arms.

"One day you will thank me for that, child," Palpatine whispered, caressing the baby's cheek with long, bony fingers. Seeing below the hood, the girl burst in tears and struggled to escape the tight hold. Her father watched expressionless as Sidious crawled out of the room, with his screaming child in arms.

* * *

The rain had not hushed, but was much softer now and could barely be heard inside Yoda's hut. The place was small for one human alone, but somehow Kenobi had managed to snick Ventress and a baby in there, and the three of them were now sitting next to the fire. Yoda himself was searching the area for more troopers, with a young Anakin by his side. Once Kenobi informed them of this sudden visit, Yoda had thought it wise to have Anakin in a distance; Ventress had shown signs of improvement, but was not to be trusted. Obi-Wan, however, had had his life saved by her and thought otherwise in part.

"So..." Obi-Wan crawled next to her, holding a mug of hot herbal tea. He extended his arm toward her but Ventress only gave him a dismissive glare. "I made you some tea," Kenobi pointed out but she kept staring at the child sobbing in her arms affectionately. "But you obviously don't want it," Kenobi growled and looked away.

"Look, I know can't stay," she turned around sharply and they came face to face. There had always been something dazzling in the icy blue of her eyes; Obi-Wan felt it now, more than ever. "I'm not saying you should babysit my daughter, but I just need someone to protect her, until I can get my revenge on Dooku and...my other." She seriously spoke, ignoring the slight blush on his face.

"There's another one!?" Kenobi jumped up but bumped his head on the ceiling. "Auch..." he rubbed. Ventress caressed it with four sleek fingers. He glared at her in surprise.

"Yes. A twin. Dooku managed to take her from me before I ran away. But I'll have her back." Ventress clenched her fist and her expression went from relaxed and joyful to infuriated and tough. Kenobi glared at her calmly.

"It is one of the few, probably the only, time I'll agree with you." he nodded. "I'll protect her." he reassuringly smiled. Ventress' face was suddenly lightened by something that wasn't exactly gratitude. Without warning, Kenobi received a soft kiss on the lips. "It is our common interest that Dooku dies a horrible death."

"Don't be so macabre," he warned as she placed the baby in his own arms.

"I'll be back before you know it." She crawled to the door, bumping her own head. Once halfway out she turned around, as if she had forgotten something. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

_Not a Sith._ He smiled to himself.

* * *

**Ooh yeah finally getting it out of me.**

**Don't expect** **dailies with this one -unlike my other stories I'll keep it long chapters random updates.**

** So yeah let me know what you think and I'd like you guys to keep in mind it's my first time with SW and it took hours of research to find a circumstance where all those characters could co-exist and the right time period to set it up. It's still kind of AU but I wanted to keep it as close to the original SW timeline as possible. -This would be shortly before Anakin becoming Vader. **

**I'll try to make time shifts and stuff as obvious as possible.**

**The Force techniques/attacks are all referenced from Force Unleashed I/II but some I just remember from the movies. Check Wookiepedia for any unknown "words"xD**

** So that's all, leave a review on your way out and..**

**_May the Force be with you always._  
**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_This story is currently on __**HIATUS.**_

_Don't worry though, I will pick it up sooner or later. Stay tuned for updates and leave a review/message to poke me -I tend to get motivated by that, actually._

_~N_


End file.
